Reflection
by Reason 2.0
Summary: Here's an Inuyasha songfic, with Kikyo and Kagome singing.Hope you enjoy!


Hey guys, it's Reason2.0 here with another redone song. It's pitiful that I haven't written any stories (besides that really lame one-shot) yet. But I'm kind of sensitive when it comes to criticism, therefore I stick to cute and funny song redoes to keep my spirits up. I'm working on a story now, but it's not a fanfic, it's a potential novel. (not like publish and sell novel, I mean like the size of a real book not an 11 page story) SO, let me get back to the fic. This is a redo of Reflection from _Mulan_. Pretty much, think of it as one of those Inuyasha episodes where Kagome walks in on a Kikyo Inu moment. The song lyrics (redone) are italicized. Whether the girls are singing out loud or in their heads is up to you. (Interpret it how you want) So, without further ado, here is Reflection, Inuyasha style.

**REFLECTION**

"Kikyo, I—" Inuyasha swiftly turned his head away from the undead priestess, as the sound of crunching leaves reached his sensitive ears. The half demon sniffed the air and caught an all too familiar scent.

"Kagome," he breathed, but it was too late. The girl had already begun fleeing the scene.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha," Kikyo interjected. "I care not what you were about to say. I shall take my leave." She turned to the forest and began to walk away, her soul collectors in tow.

"Kikyo, wait!" Inuyasha called. The girl disappeared behind the expanse of trees, and Inuyasha quickly remembered why they were interrupted in the first place.

"Kagome!" he called. He began running after her when he heard her command from a distance.

"Don't follow me!" The young girl took off running leaving the stunned hanyou behind.

Kagome ran passing tree after tree before her human body needed rest. She abruptly stopped and hid behind a tree, panting heavily, trying to catch her breath after such a run. Once her heart had calmed down, Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice on a breeze.

"Kagome, where are you?" he asked to no one. The half demon continued calling for the junior high schooler until his voice became more, and more faint. When it was no more than a light whisper, Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I can't keep doing this," she thought. "Why can't my life be simple? Why can't he love me as much as I love him?" She sighed staring up at the sky with a look of grief on her face. "Why can't I be… like her?

"_Look at me_

_I could never pass for his perfect girl,_

_Or the perfect priestess_

_Can it be, _

_I'm not meant to play this part_

_Now I see, _

_That if I wanted my own happiness,_

_I would have to break his heart"_

Kagome heard a rustling noise in a nearby bush. She snapped her head up to see a soul collector gliding past her to its master. After a moment, the resurrected priestess noticed her look-a-like watching her, and their eyes locked.

"_Who is that girl I see," _Kagome continued.

_Staring straight back at me_

_Why is this...this refection someone_

_I can't be?_

_Somehow I can not hide_

_How I feel, though, I've tried…"_

Kagome's train of thought was broken when she heard Inuyasha's voice once more.

"Come back," Kikyo hissed, but it was too late. One of her soul collectors took off to claim another spirit and a few seconds later, his tone became more urgent.

"Kikyo?" she questioned perkily. "Kikyo are you there?" Upon hearing Kikyo's name, Kagome broke eye contact to look at the ground.

"Of course he's looking for her." Kagome thought dejectedly. Inuyasha's voice grew louder, and Kikyo sighed.

"Why must he chase me this way," she thought. "When I lived, I wanted nothing more than to hear him call my name, but now his tone is empty. He says he loves me, but his heart is torn. That girl changed him, Why couldn't I?" She looked over to the sad looking girl before returning her attention to her captured souls. "Why do I feel like this, after all this time…

"_Look at me,_

_I'm expected to be a god-like saint_

_And a perfect priestess_

_But I'm dead_

_So I cannot play that part_

_And I see,_

_That if I were to live the life I want,_

_I would crush that pure__ girl's heart"_

The dead priestess averted her gaze upward as she let her soul collectors fly towards the sky, before staring intently at the time traveler once again.

"_Who is this girl they say_

_Is my soul re-incarnate_

_Why does this reflection make me_

_Feel, this way inside_

_Somehow I can not hide_

_From my__ fate, though I've tried…"_

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called. "Kikyo I know you're there, just— Wait, is that Kagome? Kagome! Who's there? Hello?" His voice startled the depressed girls, and they looked towards the direction of the hanyou's voice, then to each other, both wearing an expression sorrow and longing.

"_Why does this reflection show," _they started

_All I want in life…?"_

Just then, Inuyasha came bursting out of the bushes.

"Kikyo!" he called not noticing the other standing across from her until he heard a soft gasp. The hanyou turned his head to the opposite direction to come face to face with the other girl.

"Kagome?" he questioned surprised. He looked confusedly between the two before Kikyo decided to break the tension.

"As I said before, Inuyasha," she began. "I have no need to listen to you nor do I care what you want to say to me." This time, the dead priestess floated into the evening sky, her soul collectors supporting her. As she drifted beyond the horizon, Kagome shook her head and turned to run.

"Kikyo! Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha called frantically trying not to lose both girls at the same time.

"Good bye, Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered as she vanished from sight.

"I'm going home!" Kagome yelled as she ran, leaving the baffled half demon alone in the forest once again.

Unbeknownst to each other, the two fleeing priestesses sighed simultaneously as they retreated.

"_Why does this reflection show all I want in life…?" _

*pie!*pie!*pie!*pie*pie*pie!*pie!*pie!*pie*pie*pie!*pie!*pie!*pie*pie*pie!*pie!*pie!*pie*pie*pie!*pie!*pie!*pie*pie*pie!*

Big props to hi-senshi who wrote "Inuyasha the Musical." I got the idea for this fanfic from one of the chapters. I read it a long time ago and I was singing Reflection one day and remembered there was an Inuyasha version, so I started making one up in my head.. What I didn't realize was that a lot of the lyrics I made up in my head matched hi-senshi's version. The situation is virtually the same and the lyrics are quite similar. I pretty much just made an extended version of the chapter. Here are the original lyrics and original redone lyrics.

Original

_Look at me_

_I will never pass for the perfect bride_

_Or the perfect daughter _

_Can it be_

_I'm not meant to play this part_

_Now I see_

_That if I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my family's heart._

_Who is that girl I see,_

_Staring straight back at me_

_Why is my reflection someone_

_I don't know_

_Somehow I cannot hide_

_Who I am though I've tried_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside._

Re-do (hi-senshi)

_(Kag)Look at me. I will never pass for his perfect girl, or the perfect priestess. Can it be I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see that if I were to make him happy I would break my own heart._

_Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? Why is this reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide how I feel, though I've tried. When will that reflection show him with me instead…?_

_(Kik)Look at me. I will never be someone quite like her, ever again. I am dead, and I know this life's not real. Now I see that as long as I remain here, I will break this young girl's heart… But who is that girl they say is my soul reincarnate, why does this reflection show how I feel now. Somehow I cannot hide my own fate, though I've tried. Does my reincarnation share how I feel inside…_

(Kag&Kik) _Why does this reflection show how I feel inside?_


End file.
